Forever Yours
by Yaoishoujo
Summary: Touya and Yuki take a trip to Paris, where Touya will pop the question. Dedicated to Leoanda Taylor. Yaoi warning, obviously


A/N: Konnichi wa, minna-san! This fic is dedicated to Leoanda Taylor. Heather, you've been so awesome and I love you for it! You've treated me like your mentor and I'm very flattered, so this fic is to show my gratitude. Arigatou gozaimasu! On another note, I also dedicate this fic to all of my fellow GLBT people out there who can't get married cuz American politicians can't get those sticks out of their asses. I support you guys 110 percent! Just keep fighting and show everyone how strong you are! I've got your backs!

Summary: Yuki and Touya have been dating for years and Touya's ready to take the next step in their relationship. Btw, I wrote this fic August 14th of last year(2003), so it might not be as good as some of my more recent ones. Please bear with me. Reviews are very much appreciated!

Warning: Yaoi lovin' ahead, so if you don't like that, LEAVE!

Note: This fic has been edited like crazy over the years. It was very rookie-ish when I first wrote it. I do hope that it's more to everyone's liking now. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters! Clamp does! I do own the ring in this story!

* * *

Touya reached into his pocket to make sure it was still there. _Oh good!_ he thought as he felt the velvety box between his fingers. He sighed as he and Yuki boarded the plane to Paris. Memories of how carefully he had planned this whole trip flew through his mind... ****

Flashback

As the raven haired young man sorted through everything in his five suitcases, making sure everything was accounted for, he stopped everything he was doing when he happened upon the little black box in the corner of one of the suitcases. He picked it up, looked inside for the hundredth time since he bought it, and gazed at the contents with a tender smile. A hand crafted silver ring with four small diamonds embedded in it glistened as the sun's rays hit it. Touya's heart flew as he thought of how perfect his life would be if Yuki accepted this ring. He whispered, "Yuki..." as he held the ring to his lips. He knew Yuki loved him a lot, but he wasn't sure if he loved him enough to make a commitment of this magnitude. Thoughts of Yuki rejecting his proposal began flooding his mind. He shook his head, trying to remove any doubts he might have.

"I gotta stop thinking negative! I love Yuki and he loves me. That should be enough no matter what happens...but...what if..."

"...To-ya..."

"Yuki..."

"TOUYA!"

****

End Flashback

Touya awoke from his thoughts with a jolt. He looked over to see his boyfriend staring at him in concern.

"What's wrong, To-ya? You look so depressed." He placed a gentle hand on Touya's cheek.

Touya looked at his surroundings and noticed they were already seated on the plane. Once his focus was back on his beloved, he cupped his face and reassured, "I'm fine, Yuki! I was just lost in thought. I'm sorry for worrying you." He placed a small kiss on Yuki's lips, then another on the tip of his nose to make him laugh. The amber eyed man giggled and kissed Touya on the nose to get him back. This turned into a cute tickling match that was cut off by the people sitting next to them.

"Would you two stop that! This is a plane, not a bedroom! Sheesh!"

Yuki apologized to the irritated passengers, then looked back at Touya who was trying to hold back laughter.

****

2:37 pm

They finally land in Paris after 8 hours of boring movies, 6 bags of peanuts, and 4 cans of 7up. Once they reached the terminal, Touya decided to disregard all logic and the feelings of others as he announced in the loudest voice possible, "Thank god we're off that damn plane! Where the hell is the damn bathroom?! My bladder is going to expode!!!"

As everyone within a mile radius stared at the two boys, Yuki put his forehead in the palm of his hand and blushed. "Touya, let's get out of here before all of these people start thinking you're insane...even though you are acting that way right now!"

"I don't care as long as we find a restroom!"

"Dammit, Touya, shut up! We're going to get in trouble! Keep your voice down, please!"

"Okay, okay, okay! Let's just find one, quickly!"

After that whole fiasco was over, they rented a car and hit the road to the nearest restaurant. Now, this rental car was beyond appalling. The AC was broken, the seats were torn, and then there was that strange smell coming from the back...

Touya just slouched in his seat and grumbled, "Man, we must've gotten the worst car in the whole lot. Just look at this piece of shit!"

Yuki, still upset about the earlier incident, glared at his immature boyfriend. "You know, Touya, you've been nothing but an ass ever since we got off that plane. All you do is complain about everything. What's next on your 'smart-ass' list?"

Touya cringed at seeing his lover so upset with him. "I'm sorry, Yuki. You're right. I _have _been acting like an ass this whole time. But I'm going to make it up to you. I have the perfect plan."

Yuki raised an eyebrow at him, "Plan?"

Touya gave him a sly smile, "You'll see. For now, though, let's just get something to eat. I'm starving."

Looking back at the road, Yuki sighed, "Whatever you say, Touya."

****

6:45 pm

They stopped at a fancy French cuisine. Once inside, they were immediately taken to a table outside on the terrace. Since they didn't know how to speak or read French, they simply pointed at items on the menu and hoped for the best. While they waited for their food, Touya was thinking about the perfect set up to 'pop the question.' Suddenly, it hit him and he politely excused himself from the table, "I'll be right back, Yuki. I just need to... 'go' again."

Yukito couldn't help but get annoyed at how often Touya had to use the restroom since they've been in Paris. "Does the French atmosphere make your bladder shrink, To-ya? That's all you've done since we got here, besides complain about everything." He groaned, then shooed the other man away, "Hurry up before the food gets here or I'll eat your share. You know I'd do it."

"I know, I know! It won't take long. I promise." With that said, Touya ran into the restaurant to make some important phone calls. Luckily, he found an employee who was fluent in English and asked him to translate what he had to say to the people on the other line.

After what seemed like an eternity, Touya finally emerged from the restaurant and sat back down to eat his now cold dinner. Yuki just glared at him, " 'It won't take long.' Weren't those your exact words, To-ya? Look at the time! It's almost 8 p.m. You took half an hour to go to the restroom?"

Touya wasn't the best when it came to lying, but given the circumstances, he had to think of something. "I... nodded off for a minute or two. Sorry about that. Let's just enjoy the rest of the evening, okay, Yuki?"

"Sure," the gray haired young man sighed and poked gingerly at his now cold meal.

After they finished and paid for their meals, Touya turned to Yuki with an eager look in his eyes, " I picked out a beautiful hotel for us to stay in, so let's head there now. I want to show you something."

When they reached the hotel and headed to the front desk, Yuki stared curiously at the raven haired man next to him. _I wonder if he was doing something else at the restaurant other than using the restroom. He was smiling a lot when he came back to the table._

Once the card key was obtained, they headed up to the fifth floor by elevator. As Yuki looked around, he began noticing that all of the rooms were suites. "Touya, aren't all of these rooms-"

Touya flew open the doors to their room and Yuki's eyes grew wide in awe. "Wow!" He ran over to the large bed on the far end of the room and flung himself onto it's satin sheets, "To-ya, this room is so beautiful! How did you get it? It must've cost a fortune!"

Touya walked over to the bed, positioned himself over his boyfriend, and spoke softly, "It was worth it." He sealed a small kiss, which Yuki only intensified by pulling Touya's body closer to his. Hands began frisking about, feeling the soft flesh of their bodies.

After a few moments of bliss, Yuki remembered, "Is this what you wanted to show me, To-ya? This room?"

Removing his lips from Yuki's chest, Touya jerked his head up, "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! Come with me." A whine of protest came from the gray haired man as the extra body weight left him, but Touya had plans that needed to be executed. Sex would have to wait. He led him to the balcony, where he snapped his fingers, causing dozens of lights to suddenly come on and a French orchestra began playing romantic music.

Yuki was awestruck and speechless, "How did you..."

He was cut off by two fingers Touya had placed on his mouth, "Don't speak. Just dance with me, my beautiful prince of Paris."

Yuki blushed and readily accepted. The two lovers wrapped their arms around each other's waist and slow danced, completely enveloped in one another's love. Time seemed to pass slowly till the orchestra reached the finale to the piece Touya has specifically chosen for this occasion. That was the young man's cue to make his bold move.

"Yuki?"

"Hmm?" Amber eyes closed as he held Touya close.

"I've wanted to ask you something for the longest time, but I was too afraid about what your answer might be..." Yuki pulled away from the embrace to look his lover in the eyes. He found fear and hesitance in those dark brown orbs. Touya continued, "Right now, though, it doesn't matter what your answer is... as long as we love each other."

Yukito's brows furrowed. "What are you trying to say, Touya?"

With an extra boost of self confidence, Touya reached into his right jacket pocket, pulled out the velvety black box, and opened it to reveal the ring he had custom made for Yuki. Amber eyes flew open along with his mouth.

Touya got down on one knee, avoided eye contact with his boyfriend out of fear, then began the question he had long since practiced for years. "Yuki... will you..." he was cut short by a pair of arms that had flung themselves around his neck, followed by the most passionate and heartfelt kiss he had ever experienced. He could feel the tears falling down Yuki's cheeks and he knew then what his answer was. He wrapped his arms around the sobbing man once more to welcome his new life partner. He found himself crying along with Yukito, even after the kiss was over. Yuki wasn't done, though, as he quickly moved into a strong bear hug.

"Of course I'll marry you, Touya! I love you! I love you so very much!" he kept repeating as he sobbed in his fiance's arms. "Since the day I met you, Touya, I've been in love. As time went on, those feelings grew until the mere thought of spending the rest of my life with you was enough to make me shake from happiness. Then... when I was certain you'd never, ever feel the same way... you suddenly reciprocated. It was the happiest day of my life. And now... now you have, yet again, surprised me. You have made my life so much more rich and beautiful than I could have ever imagined and I hope that I can do the same by being your husband. Thank you, Touya, for loving me this much."

Touya lifted his lover's chin with his finger, so that he could look into his future husband's eyes. "You're welcome, Yuki. I guess we were both uncertain about our future together. I'm glad I decided to do this, because judging by how you're acting right now, none of this would have happened if you were the one wanting to ask. You'd probably be more scared than I am and decide not to go through with it."

Yuki just smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're right. You've always had a lot more willpower than me. I love you, Touya. Now and forever."

"I love you, too, Yuki. We were meant to be together. Now, let me carry my fiance to bed for the night." With that said, he slipped the ring on Yukito's ring finger and carried him newly wed style into their luxury suite where they made love to celebrate their new life together.

****

Owari

Yay, it's done! (falls back into her seat and breathes a sigh of relief) So, what did you guys think of it? Truthfully, this isn't even close to how it was originally written! I had to change a lot, cuz it was way too rookie for me to just leave it as is! I hope I did a good job revising it, though. Leoanda, you'd better leave a review, cuz I didn't just stay up for two hours typing this for nothing! Just kidding! You know I love you! Anyway, for the rest of you, REVIEW!!!! Please!


End file.
